


Golden Hours

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Canon Nonbinary Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eggs, Monster Hunter AU, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Naga Mirage, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Other, Oviposition, Paralyzed, Paralyzing venom, Piercings, Scent Kink, Squirting, Strange cum, Teratophilia, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, afab bloodhound, forked tongue, monster fucking, two Dicks, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Naga Mirage and Monster hunter Bloodhound.Bloodhound is tracking down a certain serpent through the woods, who catches them first.





	Golden Hours

Monster hunter, a brand that hung heavy on Bloodhound’s brain. It was such a strong statement. What a name. Monster Hunter. 

A hunter they were, but not explicitly towards monsters. They could care for those who would submit and obey, or who would not attack them after they clearly showed that they were not there to harm. They preferred to observer. Perhaps like modern day bird watching, but with the peculiar brand of beings that did not participate in villages such as their own. 

Bloodhound was...Not a monster hunter, but perhaps a monster observer, a monster healer. They merely wanted what was best for creatures such as they were, where humans normally turned them away. 

The gods have blessed them with the sight to find such creatures and help them get to a path where they were comfortable and healed. Perhaps they could befriend them along the way. 

Known for their kind hands and soft words from their village, they could seem to settle down even the unruliest of creatures. Bloodhound thought that all should be treated equally and that it was unfair that these beings, with just as much intelligence, if not more than humans, would be shunned from villages and royal divisions. 

The creature they were on the hunt for now was a large one. Had to be about fifteen maybe sixteen feet long, dragging a large, thick tail behind itself for the length. 

A naga, Bloodhound is sure of it from the pattern in the mud and soon the foliage. The creature was heavy, possibly from the colubrid family. Thicker around the tail and hip area, would need plenty to eat. 

It’s curious how the creature has yet to notice them. Nagas tended to have a sharp sense of smell, their tongues flicking out and catching anything even in a mile’s radius. That, or this creature knew Bloodhound wasn’t a threat. 

What was even more curious was the scent following this being. Even Bloodhound could pick it up. Their mask did little to help, the cloth around their nose and covering the lower half of their face. They could pick it up in the winds. They near inhale it deeper, it was...pleasant. 

Their leather clothing tight on their skin and dark cloak thrown over them fluttering in the breeze. Leather boots carefully and quietly following along the path save for the soft noise of their knife sheath tied around their left thigh gently patting against them. They keep their blade sheathed for the time being, trying to show that they were no threat. In case the creature turned in its path or was hiding above them in the branches. 

Bloodhound’s surrounding area is a wooded land with a flat ground. The sound of a nearby river perks their ears and the smell of blossoming flowers alerts them that this is an area full of smaller prey for creatures such as the one they are following. 

Then they hear it, the snap of a branch nearby and their head whips that direction, only to get knocked from behind. A ruse- bamboozled by the sound. The creature knew that the hunter was listening for them. 

Around their body comes a strong tail, beautifully patterned in polka dots it appeared. Dark in colorations with pastel yellow splotches to blend in with the dying foliage. The underbelly of the beast was a soft yellow, almost sandy in its coloring with dark browns and blacks to help hide the naga. A modern day term for their breed would be Hognose snake. 

Bloodhound merely huffs as they are hoisted upwards in the coils of the tail. They do not reach for their knife, they do not yelp or show fear as they are pulled to a strong chest. Their hood knocked off and exposing their crimson red hair pulled back into beautiful braids. 

They can feel a tongue flick near their decorated ear, covered in gold piercings. The forked tongue is curious, arms coming around the petite framed hunter. Where they can make out a rich, brown skin tone with scarring. Gold bands around the wrists and nails sharpened into claws made to tear apart meals. 

The scent is so strong behind them, swarming their head. They feel the flick again before they feel a face with scratchy facial hair nuzzle into their neck, sighing into their skin. “Took you long enough to find me, Houndie. Was getting bored over here.” His voice is low, a teasing tone to it. 

Elliott. They sigh, relaxing into his arms and his coils that ease up around them. His hands wander over their frame, unclasping their cloak so his hands may roam over their top, sliding chilled hands beneath the fabric tucked into their leather pants. Bloodhound stiffens up as the naga coos instead to the warmth. “Ah. Yes. I was tracking you from...from- Elliott please-” 

Their voice hitches as cold hands come up and gently cup their chest. Squeezing firmly at each mound and flicking thumbs over the buds of their nipples, decorated by beautiful gold barbells. All their gold gifted to them by the very same naga decorated in the color. Romantic, even. 

“Hm? Nah, babe, you’ve been gone so long. Just let me touch you a bit, let me treat you good.” He noses just beneath their ear, speaking in a low tone as his tail cheekily curls up and around their thigh, squeezing pleasantly at the taut muscle there and sliding between their thighs to begin creating friction. 

Elliott smells so good for a reason, putting out pheromones because he has eggs. Eggs for them, that’s why he said to come so early in the day. They’d be having sex- ah. Mating all day. He had been so eager to stuff them full of eggs, and the idea had been arousing enough for them to eagerly agree to hold his clutch. 

Their own cottage was deep in the woods, a bit farther away from their village, so Elliott could easily come stay and monitor as well. 

They are reminded when clawed, gold ring covered hands press to their abdomen, his nose buried into the crook of their neck and a low groan leaving him. “Fuck, you smell so good. You’re gonna look so cute stuffed all full with my eggs. Gonna’ make the cutest babies with you’re- fuck!” 

He’s stopped from continuing as Bloodhound raises a hand to yank at his curls. Effectively silencing him from saying much more filthy things into their already flushed red ear. 

He whines low in his throat, hands squeezing their chest once more and making them sigh in return. “You must be aching, my love,” Bloodhound murmurs. Pressing back into him just to feel the slight pouch in his abdomen. He’d been carrying them, normally he just laid them and ate them, nothing was inside of them unless they were bred into someone. 

Someone like Bloodhound. Who had a warm and willing body. 

Effectively distracted, Elliott can only nod eagerly. Squeezing around his lover’s body as they squirm a bit to get comfortable, force of habit with prey. He’s humping against their back now, the patch of darker scales slotted below his waist drooling with slick, transparent and gold. Smelling strongly of musk and salt. 

It’s smeared over their top as her tries so hard to gather friction and they have to gently coo and press at his heavy tail. “Elliott, let me- help. I want to-” They’re cut off by each harsh thrust against their lower back. Feeling the peek of twin cocks that makes them shudder. 

They do not expect for Elliott to hiss in return to their squirming and pushing, at fangs sink into their neck. Their eyes go wide, they had done this before of course, but normally Elliott liked to warn them. They suppose it was in his nature to bite at struggling prey. They can’t help but shudder at that thought. 

Prey, they were prey. 

His venom is not potent enough to kill, just to paralyze. Elliott doesn’t need to be careful about the dosage, for they were going to be with him all day. He latches on tight, tail holding them firmly until their squirming comes to cease. 

They can feel everything heightened now that they know they can’t struggle. Bloodhound whimpers faintly as Elliott’s fangs slowly pull out, retracting as he turns them over to face him instead. His tail, strong and solid keeps them from falling to the ground as Elliott props himself back against a sturdy, large tree. 

Bloodhound’s boots are slid off gingerly as they lie limp. Eyes watching him with deep hunger as Elliott’s tongue flicks over his lips constantly, scenting them, trying to sense for any sense of dread or worry- even too much fear. But, Bloodhound’s scent reads well. Hungry, lustful, wet- God they’re so wet. 

Something about being hindered really did it for them sometimes. 

They’re carefully stripped. Limbs manipulated by their lover until they’re left in nothing but their mask. Which is once more gingerly removed, set to the side on top of their neatly folded clothes that Elliott took the time to lie out in proper order. 

Bloodhound is a sight. Cheeks flushed, eyes lazily blinking up at Elliott, their limbs sprawled open and thighs cast open as well. Elliott’s tail holds true to their body, around their waist and under their ass to keep them up. Their sweet little cunt is just as beautiful as he remembers. Dark red curls dampened to an almost black color on the lips from their slick, their fat, juicy clit peeking from their soft lower lips. 

By now, Elliott’s cocks have slid out from his sheath. Golden in color, long, thick and tapered at the tips. Thick veins, the girth of them each maybe a little over two fingers. Ribbed almost near the base. There’s a larger than a human’s slit at the end of them, which would allow for small eggs to be pumped into Bloodhound and slowly expand until they were of proper size. Only a few, maybe even just one would remain left in Bloodhound after a few weeks, the rest absorbed as nutrition for the growing egg. 

But oh, he can’t wait to see them so swollen. Already paralyzed. Only being able to twitch a muscle as Elliott’s clawed hands slide up their inner thighs, soaking up their warm body. He can’t finger them without threat of clawing them open, so he lets his tail bring them up to his mouth instead. 

They hang with their head falling back, unable to lift it to watch as Elliott groans. Tongue flicking out over their heat and getting scent directly into his nodes. The small bit of wetness left on the forked end giving him enough information of how fertile they were. “Ssshit- babe. You okay?” 

“Perfect. I will let you know if I am...Not comfortable.” Their voice is a soft strain from their position, almost groggy like full of sleep. The venom doing its job of keeping them still, but Elliott still double checks for consent. 

Elliott hums, sure of himself now as he buries his face between their thighs. Nuzzling to part their folds and get his tongue sliding into their slick hole. Already so wet, always so wet for him. His clawed hands dig into their thighs, lifting their hips up a bit higher so he can get a better angle. 

There’s a soft cry from Bloodhound as he nuzzles their clit. Golden, slit pupiled eyes staying open and half lidded to watch their body desperately try to react. But all it manages are weak muscle spasms in their abdomen or hips, nothing more to move. 

He noses at their clit, dragging his mouth up and letting hot breaths fan across them to tease. They would be thrusting their hips up and shoving him down by now and threatening him. But all they can manage is a ‘please’, weak and pleading. 

Elliott seals his mouth over their clit. Licking and suckling along its length, feeling the contractions near his chin of them squeezing around nothing. His tail that had been sitting at their air carefully worms its way under Elliott’s head and under their ass in order to press the thin, small tip into them so they had something to squeeze on and slowly keep them open. 

He works them for what must feel like hours to them of anticipation. Mouthing and suckling at their clit as he’s assaulted by their scent and taste. Hazy and hard as his cocks drip and drool onto his underbelly scales. 

Elliott can feel them squeeze around his tail as he thrusts it shallowly inside of them. Being mindful of where his tail becomes girthy. He’s only got about six inches in them, spreading them open wider each little bit as he twists it upwards and- 

They cry out, body unable to naturally tense up or buck their hips as he feels them squeeze and squeeze his tail. Their slick drools down it, which he eagerly licks up. Licking at their twitching, engorged red clit until they’re pleading for him to just get on with it. 

“Elliott- fuck me. Fuck me, please, stop-...Ah, stop teasing.” Their voice is a high whine, fingers twitching as if they could reach for him. 

Who is Elliott to deny himself or them any longer? 

Bloodhound is pulled down from his mouth, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand before they could see the mess he made of himself. Bloodhound is soon supported back with the tail and soon his arms as he reaches for them. Cradling them to his chest and curling fingers into their braids and waves. Holding them to his shoulder as he feels their heated, steamy breath on his flesh. 

One of his cocks teases at their entrance. Slipping from their hole and up over their clit once or twice before catching the rim. He slides in with a small struggle, as it always was for Bloodhound to take even one of his cocks. Sliding them down as they sigh with pleasure until seated. His other dick, resting on the front of them and applying slick, cold friction to their clit. 

Elliott kisses at the side of their face. Grabbing their chin and tilting it up towards him. Their eyes meet, and it’s beyond heated. Bloodhound can only see him, his hungry gaze and how he licks over his fangs. Eyes flickering down to Bloodhound’s lips once or twice until their eyes flutter closed. 

He sweeps them into a kiss that he can direct. They can hardly kiss back, harder than ever. But they moan as he uses his thumb to pry open their mouth using their chin. Licking into their mouth until they can taste themselves on his tongue. 

Below, Elliott has begun using his other hand to grab their hip and grind them into his lap. His tail holds them up carefully, squeezing occasionally to feel their taut abdomen flex. Groaning at the thought of it soon full and round. 

Elliott doesn’t have it in him to dirty talk them, no matter how much he wants to run his mouth. He can’t stop from licking over the piercing in their tongue or deeper into their mouth. Muddling saliva together before he lets their mouth close to kiss them again. Hips beginning to thrust upwards to hump into them repeatedly. 

He’s already so close. Slick naturally lubricating their insides and numbing them slightly so there wouldn’t be a pain of them stretching. Softening their cervix to allow for easier penetration of their womb. 

They’re so tight and hot around him, squeezing weakly as he snarls in their ear. “You’re mine, Hound. I- fuck. Hhh- ssh- My strong- ah- hunter. Mine to carry our-” He can’t form coherent sentences, but it gets the point across as he ends it with a low groan. Rolling his hips in a circle and upwards until he suddenly freezes up. 

He’s holding them by their hips now at a bruising strength. They hiss, but comply with the silent order to not move- they had no choice either way, held tight by his tail and venom still in their system. 

They can feel the bulge near the entrance of their cunt. How Elliott shudders and shakes as he holds them, claws sinking into their skin as the first egg passes their rim, traveling up and struggling again with how tight they are until they feel it. Deep, deep within their belly. Their own eyes widening at the feeling before near about rolling back as they drool into his shoulder. 

Oh, what a filling feeling. 

Another comes, then another. Until Bloodhound has lost count at eight. Elliott is shaking, grinding up into them until he groans loudly, cool, sticky feeling cum shooting into them and coating the eggs. Effectively sealing them up and ensuring they won’t be able to push them out early, or have them fall out for that matter. 

Elliott pulls out carefully from them, this cock spent and drooling out the sticky liquid. The other one has cum all over their front, the same sticky, translucent gold slick sticking to their slightly rounded belly and thighs. 

Bloodhound whimpers once again when Elliott’s hand comes down, rubbing at their clit, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers until another orgasm shakes through them. Contracting and squeezing around nothing. 

They’re exhausted and can’t move still, they can only shake against his chest as Elliott soothingly runs his hands along the claw marks on their hips and thighs. Petting over the petite hunter who whines faintly at a kiss placed to their head. 

“You took me so well, Hound. Such a good little thing for me, hm?” Elliott coos down at them and all they can do is nod tiredly in reply, cheeks warmed and body even warmer. 

They would later wake up in their cottage, stuffed full of his cock again and able to grab onto him and sob. 

Then once more, fall asleep with murmured promises of; Again.

**Author's Note:**

> To see more things such as drabbles, headcanons, or just to see me being nasty. You can find me at: Sinningplumpprincess
> 
> This was an idea from ThatBloodhoundaccent-nsfw.tumblr.com 's blog that was sent via an anon that I just took up into my grubby little fingers.


End file.
